1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting device for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In some of prior-art lighting devices for vehicles, light emitted from a light source is incident to an end of a bundle of optical fibers before being guided through the bundle of optical fibers. Then, light outputted from the other end of the bundle of optical fibers is emitted forward of a vehicle through an optical transmission device.
In general, such a prior-art lighting device can not be compact since the optical transmission device has a complicated structure. The prior-art lighting device tends to be insufficient in the ability to illuminate a region forward of a vehicle up to a distant place.